


Wings

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Beginnings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Invasion, two women find each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

In the aftermath of Darkseid's invasion, a lot of the heroes opted to blow off steam. For those already paired off, this was pretty easy. Bruce would not look to Diana, though, and John was still…yeah, John and Mari were very much involved when Shayera checked on them.

The two women wound up volunteering for monitor duty instead of more earthly connections at that turn of events. All that might have stood between them before gave way when Diana saw the grievous wound in her warrior sister's wing and shoulder.

A light touch, to test if it was as bad as the bandages implied, and then a passing look into green eyes was all it took. The buried desires, the need to escape the men that had defined them for the past few years…and they fell into one another, betrayal and loss left behind them.

Diana shivered as Shayera's good wing folded around her, almost shuddered violently when the alien kissed her the second time while caressing her fingertips. The monitors blinked quietly around them as costume pieces were pushed aside, as fingers delved into hidden treasures. Bathed in their glow alone, the two women found release from the overwhelming odds, the near catastrophe, and each other's shortcomings. 

Through it all, a cloak of feathers shielded a goddess from mortal eyes.


End file.
